


Cooking with Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cooking fic, First Time, M/M, Moonridge 2010, Recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is trying to get to Jim by cooking for him.  Okay, maybe not on purpose, but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Blair

Cooking with Blair  
By Patt

 

For Treassa, my Moonridge winner. Her prompt words were tuna fish. Here is what I came up with. 

Word Count: 1,352 not including the recipe at the end. 

 

Blair got home from class early that day and looked around the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner. The only thing he really saw in the cupboard was white tuna fish. Albacore was one of Jim’s favorites. Tuna fish it is. 

Blair got out the other ingredients that he would need and lined everything up so he would just be adding one thing at a time. Blair wasn’t that wild about tuna fish but found he liked it in this casserole he made up now and then. Jim went crazy over it and Blair found himself trying to make Jim happy these days anyhow. He was in love with his roommate, which was stupid. He was a cop. He was straight. Blair was not his type, even if he had a type. Sighing, he put the ingredients out on the counter top. 

Blair started the water to boil for the egg noodles. He never used macaroni like some recipes said to do. He preferred egg noodles. They tasted better in the casserole. Just my opinion of course. 

He needed two cans of Albacore tuna, two cans of cream of chicken soup, I frozen bag of peas, ½ cup of milk and the mozzarella cheese. Once the water started to boil, Blair threw the peas in it to get them cooked along with the egg noodles. He let them boil for about five minutes, then he added the egg noodles and stirred until it started boiling again. He reduced the fire to simmer and let the pasta cook slowly so it wouldn’t stick together or get mushy. Blair watched the noodles like a hawk. There was nothing worse then mushy noodles in the casserole. 

In the mean time, he drained the tuna fish and flaked the chunks apart. There was nothing like getting a mouth full of tuna fish. He hated that, so he was careful that it never happened to Jim. Jim thought this was the best casserole he had ever tasted. Blair thought that Jim led a very sheltered life. Blair smiled at his little joke and went back to checking on the noodles.

Blair tasted one of them and it was already somewhat ready, so Blair drained the water and rinsed the pasta, then putting it in the casserole dish. It was very important that he took it out before it was done, so that it can bake in the oven and get all the way done. It looked funny to see the peas in it already, but Blair preferred the frozen peas to canned ones any day. So did Jim. Jim wouldn’t even eat canned peas. So this worked out well for both of them. 

Blair added the cream of chicken soup and the milk. Once that was all mixed up, he added the tuna fish and stirred vigorously. He salted and peppered to taste and then put the shredded mozzarella cheese on the top. He always used more then a little bag of cheese. Jim liked it nice and cheesy, so that’s the way Blair made it for him. 

Blair had forgotten to turn the oven on and fussed at himself about that. He really wanted this to be all done in the next 40 minutes. Jim was expected about then. He turned the oven to 350 degrees and just set the timer for ten minutes. 

While he was waiting for that to ring, he brought out the salad fixings for the tossed salad he planned on making. Jim loved a good salad with a meal, but it had to have everything on it. Blair grabbed the tomatoes, the onions, the carrots and finally the croutons. That’s all he had to make it so Jim was going to have to rough it out somehow. 

As soon as the timer went off, Blair put the casserole in the oven and set the timer for 35 minutes. It already smelled good and it wasn’t even baked yet. 

Blair went back to making the tossed salads for both men for dinner. Once they were made and put in their salad bowls, he covered with plastic wrap and put them in the fridge. He also put away everything that was leftover. 

Now all he needed was the French bread that he had picked up fresh at the bakery. He sliced four pieces in case they each wanted two and put them in plastic wrap also. Jim loved French bread. 

Blair sat in the kitchen waiting for everything to be finished and thought about Jim. He found himself doing that a lot these days. He needed to stop before Jim found him out. One of these days he would smell his pheromones and Jim would probably make him move. He’d be nice about it, but he would still need to be separated from Blair. Blair loved living at the loft, so the thought of moving away just upset him like crazy. Blair sighed as he worked on a crossword puzzle, passing the time, waiting for dinner to be done. The next thing he knew Jim walked in the front door. He was smiling and seemed very happy. Blair got sad immediately. Someone had made Jim this happy and it sure as hell wasn’t him. 

Jim looked at Blair strangely for a few moments and then said, “It smells terrific in here. I could smell dinner all the way downstairs and it made my day. Put’s a smile on my face every time I think of tuna casserole. Have I ever told you how much I love tuna casserole?”

Blair smiled back when he realized he had put the smile on Jim’s face. “Yeah, only about ten times,” Blair joked.

“Blair, have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate you taking such good care of me?” 

Blair was somewhat thrown off by this and finally said, “It’s no biggy.”

“I love you, buddy,” Jim confessed. 

“I love you, too.”

“No, I mean, I love you, love you,” Jim pointed out the difference. 

“What? Why are you saying that? Is this a joke?” Blair tried not to get pissed off. 

“No joke, how would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? Tonight we’re having my favorite meal, so it has to wait,” Jim asked. 

“Jim, are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. I’ve loved you for a long while, but I saw the paper here and thought maybe you were trying to tell me something,” Jim said holding up the crossword book page. 

Blair could have died. On the page, he had written Jim about twenty times in different sizes. How embarrassing. “God, Jim, I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? I just asked you out on a date. Don’t say you’re sorry, say you’ll go on the date with me,” Jim suggested. 

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you tomorrow night. Tonight we’ll just talk about things,” Blair said in agreement. 

“The main thing I want to know is why you didn’t tell me you had feelings about me?” Jim wondered. 

“I think I was afraid you’d make me move,” Blair admitted. 

“God, you’re dumb sometimes,” Jim joked. 

“I guess so, because I didn’t know you had feelings for me either,” Blair said. 

“So we’re both dumb. Now, let’s have a nice dinner tonight and tomorrow will be our first date. I’m excited, Chief.”

“Me too,” Blair answered happily. 

“This all started with my favorite dish for dinner and a crossword book,” Jim said smiling. 

“Tomorrow is going to be good,” Blair promised. 

“Of this I have no doubt.” Jim leaned down and kissed Blair softly for their first kiss and Blair’s heart melted. 

Jim knew that they were going to be all right and couldn’t wait to go out with his Guide. 

The timer went off and both men smiled as they started to set the table for dinner. Blair was right. This was going to be good. 

The end

Tuna Noodle Casserole with Cheese

2 cups of egg noodles  
2 cans of albacore tuna fish  
2 cans of cream of chicken soup  
1 small bag of frozen peas  
½ cup of milk  
1 large bag of Mozzarella cheese  
Salt and pepper to taste

In medium pot, bring six cups of water to a boil. Add peas and then add the noodles. Cook until tender, but not mushy.   
Preheat oven to 350 degrees.   
Flake tuna in a casserole dish. Then add in soup and milk. Then add the noodles and blend well. Add the thick layer of cheese over the top. 

Bake for 35-45 minutes until the cheese is a golden brown.


End file.
